


Warm Baths

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [9]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, It's not as explicit, M/M, This isn't as smutty as my usual stuff sorry, Your regularly scheduled programming will return shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin joins Whizzer in the bath after work.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Warm Baths

When Marvin got home from work, Whizzer was in the bath. Exhausted and wanting to be with him, he wandered into the bathroom. Whizzer was lying down (as much as he could, seeing as the tub wasn’t quite big enough), eyes closed, water lapping at his collarbones. Marvin had thought he hadn’t made a sound, since he’d toed off his shoes at the front door, but Whizzer opened his eyes when he stepped into the bathroom (both he and Whizzer rarely closed the bathroom door anymore) and smiled at him.

“Can I join you?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded and pulled his legs up so his knees were exposed to the cool air. Goosebumps prickled across his skin and Marvin felt the urge to run his finger across them to feel the raised hairs. Marvin pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, folding them over an empty towel rack. He tugged off his underwear and kicked it into a corner before carefully stepping into the bath and lowering himself down across from Whizzer. They both stretched their legs out just a bit, but they were still cramped in the small tub.

“How was your day?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer slid down until the water was lapping at his shoulders. “Mmm, it was good. How was yours?”

“Stressful.”

Whizzer smiled and reached a hand out to him. Marvin took it and their joined hands rested in the water, almost floating. Whizzer massaged the back of his hand with his thumb and Marvin closed his eyes and sighed.

“That feels good.”

“Did you know that a lightning bolt is about three centimeters wide?”

Marvin smiled. “No, I did not.”

“I saw that in a book today and just thought it was interesting. It made me think of you.”

Marvin glanced down at his crotch. “I hope I’m not only three centimeters.”

Whizzer chuckled. “I meant—small but powerful.”

“And deadly.”

Whizzer shot him an amused frown. “Marvin, I’m trying to compliment you here.”

Marvin, who had been sitting up, lay against the curved back of the tub and nudged the inside of Whizzer’s thigh with his toe. “Okay, keep going then.”

Whizzer’s eyebrow quirked in amusement. “You’ve ruined it now. Just come here. Let me hold you.”

Marvin wasn’t about to deny Whizzer’s request, so he shifted around so he was laying between Whizzer’s legs, his back against Whizzer’s chest. He ran his hands up and down Whizzer’s thighs under the water, loving the way the hairs on his legs were soft and moved with the water. Whizzer pressed kisses to his shoulders, lips wetted from the beads of water that had gathered there when Marvin lifted out of the water to move. 

Marvin shifted again, twisting his torso sideways so his shoulder was against Whizzer’s chest, and put his arm around Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer leaned forward to kiss him briefly before pressing their foreheads together and just sitting there in the warm water, comfortable and content. It wasn’t often that they just sat together, no distractions, just completely focused on each other. In the bath they could ignore phone calls and knocks on the door and not feel bad, and they weren’t constantly thinking about things that needed to be done around the house or for work. Whizzer always took a bath when he got home in the afternoons, and Marvin joined him on occasion, but not every day because he knew it was Whizzer’s little routine and he didn’t want to encroach. But Whizzer loved having Marvin share this time with him, and he’d coaxed him into the bath with him more and more frequently. They’d relax together, sometimes chatting, sometimes just sharing a comfortable silence, and enjoy each other’s company.

Marvin felt the first tugs of arousal when Whizzer turned him back around and mouthed behind his ear and down his neck. When Whizzer blew across the back of his neck, he shivered and all the hairs stood up, which Whizzer gently ran his finger across. The sensation was somewhere in between hot and sweet, and as Whizzer continued to move his lips across Marvin’s skin, Marvin felt his body start to heat up. He moved his hips slightly and the water swirled around and tickled him and he sighed audibly. Whizzer tilted his chin toward him and kissed his cheek.

“Can I touch you?”

Marvin nodded and Whizzer’s hand slipped under the water. 

It was slow and unhurried. Everything was stripped away except the feel of Whizzer’s hand on his skin, and Marvin could, for the first time, really concentrate on that pressure building deep in his stomach, growing, spreading outward, heating up as Whizzer touched him. He leaned his head back onto Whizzer’s shoulder and just relaxed into the feeling, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Whizzer kept a steady pace, not too fast, not too slow, and Marvin started letting out short, breathy pants as the feeling grew and coiled low in his stomach. All his muscles felt like live wires, tensed and strung taut, ready to snap. The pressure was simmering just beneath his skin now. 

Whizzer’s left hand was resting on Marvin’s arm on the side of the tub and Marvin turned his palm up and Whizzer interlocked their fingers. Marvin’s skin was prickling and he was whining softly with every press and pull of Whizzer’s hand. He could feel himself ready to fall. When Whizzer murmured a soft, “I love you so much,” a cold shiver rushed down his spine and pleasure burst from within him, shooting out into his fingers and toes, and his body quivered helplessly as the tension released suddenly and curled inward, ebbing and flowing, and Whizzer was the only thing keeping his head above water.

When he could breathe again, he turned his face into Whizzer’s neck and kissed him there. Marvin slipped his hand under the water and met Whizzer’s and curled his fingers around Whizzer’s soft ones, wrinkled and swollen from the water. 

“Do you need me to—”

Whizzer shook his head and curled an arm around Marvin’s chest and pulled him even closer. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

They sat there until the water cooled around them, pressed up against each other, content.


End file.
